Courage To Make Love Known
by Vampiyaa
Summary: V's revolution has failed. Sutler is dead but his terror continues, and now nearly all of V's supporters have been locked up in detention facilities, including Evey... and this time she knows V isn't behind it. But how far will Evey's strength get her when she discovers that not only is V alive, but in the cell with her... and insane? Rape, language, violence and mature content.
1. Elation

Chapter 1

Elation

"GET OFF!" screeched Evey Hammond courageously and furiously, as two enormous men shackled her to a metal chair. In front of her was a sleek oak desk, and a desk lamp that was shining directly in her face.

"Sit the fuck down," snapped the goliath to her right, elbowing her on the side of the head hard enough to make her neck crack painfully.

Despite it, Evey continued to struggle, lips curled over her teeth in a vicious and determined snarl. She refused to be scared— no not again, not under similar circumstances… and what similar circumstances they were indeed. It was only a mere week after V had died, and Evey had made the easy decision of pulling that lever to destroy Parliament. Though the building was destroyed, though Sutler was dead, his barbaric ways were not put to rest; in fact, they had all but increased in severity. That night on November the fifth, more than a thousand people that had gathered outside Parliament were arrested by Sutler's army and locked away in detention facilities, while the others fled and tried to hide. Unfortunately, more and more people were being locked up every day, and just yesterday, November the twelfth, Evey had had the unfortunate luck of being caught by a pair of Fingermen who were all too happy to bring in 'the vigilante's sidekick'.

"Quiet down, Miss Hammond," said a sharp voice from the shadows, and a man sat down in the chair behind the desk.

Evey squinted, managing to make out some details on his face. He was dressed smartly in a tweed Armani suit, with black hair streaked with grey. He looked rather like Creedy, with a plump face that hung and was wrinkled with the effect of age. The man placed his hands neatly on the desk, folding them one on top of the other, and looked down at Evey from over his hooked nose.

"Where is the vigilante?" said the man coldly, his voice like nails on a chalkboard.

Evey glared at him and continued to try and escape the bondage that held her to the chair. "He's dead, you dolt."

"That's a lie, Miss Hammond, and you and I both know it," the man argued, though his tone somehow stayed as cool as a breeze. "Now, I'll ask you again, and this time you're going to answer properly. Where is the vigilante?"

Evey couldn't help but pause her struggling for a minute and snicker— this man definitely had no idea what he was talking about, and his sure-of-himself expression was enough to make anyone laugh. "You seem to think you know the answer, _sir_," she added mockingly, giving him a sneer. "Where do _you _think he is?"

The guard to her left turned around and struck her across her cheek, causing her head to whip to the side painfully. "Answer the man, bitch, and maybe after I won't kill you."

Evey just kept on grinning fearlessly. "I already answered him, boys. He's dead."

The man was silent as he studied her with beady, shiny eyes. Slowly, he rose from his seat and dismissed the two guards with an idle wave of his hand. They left reluctantly as the man stepped around the desk and circled Evey, staring down at her with apparent interest. "You are a _fine _specimen of a woman, aren't you, Miss Hammond?"

"That depends," Evey replied swiftly, glaring up at him. "Are you interested in the 'woman', or are you just curious as to how far you can stick your small dick into me before I actually feel something?"

He slapped her angrily, and Evey tasted blood, but she didn't care— this was fun. "One more word like that and I'll choke you with it."

"Anything that goes into my mouth, you're losing," Evey snarled angrily.

"We'll see about that, slut," he growled, and he struck her again, causing her chair to topple over backwards. Evey grunted when the back of the chair hit the ground, and shouted angrily when the man climbed on top of her and unzipped his pants. Evey still felt no fear, even when the man's erection sprang free, even when she realized that it wasn't small at all, in fact it was immense. With one hand, the man pried her jaw apart and held it with an iron grip as he shoved his cock into her mouth completely. Evey tried to bite down, but his hand made it impossible, and so she had to look the man in the eyes with ferocity as he began to thrust, and Evey watched in disgust as his eyes fluttered closed with ecstasy. He grasped the back of her head with his free hand and began to pump in earnest. Harder, faster, and deeper.

"You feel so wonderful," the man sighed, panting raggedly as he pumped more furiously.

Evey gagged when his member thrust into the back of her throat, and as her throat muscles clenched around him he groaned with approval. He held her head tighter and continued pumping as Evey kept making unintelligible sounds of anger. Evey felt the man trying to slow down, but it was clear to her that he couldn't help it, the pleasure being too great. Though she tried not to, she gagged again as her throat clenched around him a second time, and this time his groaning intensified and before Evey knew or wished it he was spurting down her throat. His knees trembled weakly and it became apparent that he was struggling to remain crouched as he was. The man held her mouth tightly to his pelvis while Evey coughed and choked and had no choice but to swallow his revolting, poisoned seed.

"Looks like your smart mouth is good for something after all," he panted heavily, wrinkled cheeks flushed from his orgasm. "Next time, though, use your tongue."

He pulled out of her and released her mouth, zipping up his pants calmly and calling the guards in again.

"Take her to cell twenty," he instructed the guards breezily, as if he hadn't just violated Evey's mouth. "I'm sure the lunatic in there will have a pleasant time with Miss Hammond."

Evey watched as the guards exchanged amused grins, sharing an inside joke, and they ripped off her bonds as if they were just paper, and one of them slung her over his shoulder and carried her like a sandbag down a long metallic hall while the other held her legs to stop her from struggling.

"You're new roommate is completely and utterly bollocks-ed up, little lady," said the guard carrying her with a grin. "I think he'll enjoy your company."

"What an arse you have underneath that pathetic little sheet," said the guard holding her legs, clearly peering up her prison gown. It wasn't orange, like the one V had used, it was white and more transparent that Evey cared for. She managed to kick the guard behind her in the jaw before the one carrying her kicked open a giant cell door reminiscent of a door to a vault and tossing her in. She landed with a painful thud on the cold, unforgiving concrete.

To rid herself of the disgusting taste of the man's seed, Evey stuck her index finger deep down her throat and vomiting all over the guard's shoes, at which he let out an angry exclamation and kicked her across the head, causing her to go flying backwards. The door to her cell shut with a deafening slam, and Evey smirked at her stunt.

She jumped back and pressed herself to the cell door in alarm when a maniacal giggling sound could be heard from the far corner of the room. "Hello? Is somebody else in here?"

"No of course not, dearie," said the voice sarcastically, a male's. "It was the wind that laughed."

Evey felt a stab of annoyance at his retort. "What's so funny then, Wind?"

"Why, you are!" the man burst out with a laugh that sounded like a bark. "Honestly, what a genius move you just did, heaving all over the guard's shoes. Can't imagine a funnier way to piss him off."

Evey could definitely see what the guards had meant by him being 'completely and utterly bollocks-ed up'. Poor thing, she couldn't help but think, he probably went mad from the torture.

"On second thought, if you'd ridiculed him by pulling down his trousers and _then _emptying your stomach all over him, that would certainly double the hilarity of the situation!" the man laughed to himself.

"What's your name?" Evey asked, ignoring his remark.

"Name?" the man repeated almost mockingly. "Why would I require a name? I have no need for a name, for whom would I share it with? The mice; the walls; the guards?"

"Everybody has a name," Evey insisted. "What's yours?"

"Names are trivial," he sighed. "There are so many! For example, perhaps my name is Adam Sutler!" Evey frowned. "Or perhaps my name is Duncan, or even Lady Macbeth!" he let out another bark of laughter. "What a predicament that would be, a man being named 'Lady Macbeth'! Certainly does make a good laugh for others, does it not?"

"What's your name?" Evey repeated a third time, starting to get irritated.

"My name, my dearest cellmate, is not a name, but a mere letter!" the man said airily, and Evey felt her stomach flip before he asked, "What of your name, my dear? Is your name Lady Macbeth as well?"

"I'm Evey," she said cautiously.

There was silence. Then, "Ah, my darling Evey! You've decided to jump once again in the depths of Hell to join me in suffering, though you have no reason to! If only the Fires of Hell were here, though, for then I could look upon your face again. What a Hell this is indeed."

Evey's throat constricted tightly. This couldn't be… this insane man wasn't… couldn't be…

"V?" she whispered, her voice cracking.

"At your service, m'lady," he said mockingly. "I warn you though, my Evey, the guards believe I am completely and utterly, and I quote, 'bollocks-ed up', the synonym of which is 'insane', as I'm sure you know."

"No," Evey stammered, feeling anxiety for the first time in over half a year. "No… you're not… you _can't _be V… V died! I watched him die— he died in my arms, damn it!"

"Mm, your arms were ever so comfortable," V sighed happily. "As was the train seats, though the ceiling was quite drab to look at…"

Evey's mouth fell open in horror. He knew about the train. This was no doubt V, her poor, vivacious, great, knowledgeable V, locked up in a cell with her and completely insane.

"V… how…?" she managed to choke out.

"How?" V repeated in a singsong voice. "How what, my dear? How am I alive? How did I end up here? How did my revolution make the county worse than ever? These questions all have the same answer, my lovely, and it is this: it's because there is no God, not in heaven, not in rain, and certainly not in an explosion of a building or a bishop pedophile… for what God would deny me my greatest wish, lock me back into the memory that causes me to wake up screaming every night, would allow this destruction?"

"V," Evey interrupted, a lump rising in her throat. "What have they done to you?"

"They bollocks-ed me up!" V repeated cheerfully, and unhelpfully. "I used to think that the phrase 'ignorance is bliss' was a fool's saying, back when I was frolicking around the city being one hell of a ninja, if I do say so myself, but now I see the phrase certainly has potential—"

"V," Evey cut in again. "What has become of you?"

"Ah, it's quite fascinating actually!" said V enthusiastically. "You see, I am completely mad, and my oh-so-hilarious madness causes me to switch emotions each day! Why, just yesterday I was so upset I was trying to kick down the door! Isn't that just silly?"

"So… so your mood today is—"

It was V's turn to interrupt. "Complete and absolute bliss, my lovely, absolute ecstasy! Really, it's quite a funny feeling; I haven't felt this good since you came back on the eve of my revolution!" He sighed happily as if replaying the memory. "You're lucky, dearest— this is one of my good days. The others are certainly… well… mad! Come here, love," he suddenly ordered, and from his tone she could tell he had a big grin on his face.

She hesitated for a millisecond before crawling on her hands and knees towards the sound of his voice, both slightly anxious about his insanity and eager to throw herself into his arms and sob like a newborn babe.

"Would you like a gift, my Evey?" V asked happily. "It's something you'll simply adore; I just know it! All right, close your eyes— oh wait, it's dark. Never mind that then."

Evey frowned as he continued.

"My dear, what would you say if I told you that not only am I wearing this rather drab prison gown, but I haven't a mask?" V said excitedly. "And what would you say if I told you that you could touch my skin? It certainly won't feel as bad as it looks, so thank goodness it's dark, and I'm quite sure that your touch will be everything I've dreamed of."

Evey gaped at the darkness. Was V serious? Tentatively, she reached a hand out into the void of black, and her hand met the fabric of the very same prison gown she was wearing.

"That's not my skin, silly love," V chuckled.

Evey smiled ever so slightly at his remark, which sounded almost like the old V, and trailed her hand upwards, feeling the strong chest muscles as she slowly drew nearer to his neck. The skin of her fingers met smooth, crinkled, soft skin. She heard V sigh with contentment as she touched his bare skin for the first time, and Evey couldn't understand why he wouldn't let her touch his skin beforehand. It felt more or less normal— a bit more creased, but other than that it felt like skin. It was wonderful, Evey thought, and she raised her hand higher to trail the soft pads of her fingers along his neck.

"Mmm, my angel, my precious Evey…" V murmured, leaning into her hand. "Your touch is sheer heaven."

Evey felt that wonderful rush of joy at his adoring words, and she was quite sure that his scarred hands would feel just as good on _her _skin, perhaps on her neck… or her breasts… between her thighs… _inside of her_…

She shuddered at her own thoughts as her hand continued to go up. Evey felt his jaw, which was strong and prominent, and then his chin, which felt sharp and angular, very chiselled. She imagined that V was a very handsome-looking man, with very masculine features.

"I wish I could see what colour your eyes are," Evey whispered miserably, as she ran a thumb over one of his eyelids.

"Be careful what you wish for, darling," V said teasingly, and as her fingers travelled to his lips he leaned forward and playfully nipped one of her fingertips. It took all of Evey's self-control not to moan at the simple yet totally erotic gesture.

Evey yawned, exhausted from being pushed around and hit and kicked all day, and V swiftly grabbed her hand and said ecstatically, "Bedtime, my lovely! No protesting," V added, when Evey was about to complain that she wanted to touch him some more. "Sleep while you can, for there is no sun to wake to."

With a jubilant tug he pulled Evey closer and lowered her head onto his shoulder, snuggling into the corner of the room with her. "Goodnight, my love."

"Goodnight V," Evey whispered, turning to face him so that she could feel his skin again. "I love you."

**A/N: yes, I'm back with another VFV fanfiction... but you guys are probably going to hate me for it :x so i'll warn you now, and if you dont like dont read: yes, V is insane; his revolution did not in fact work out; he IS alive; there will be rape, torture and several psychotic episodes... but this is still an Evey/V romance, damn it! XO I WONT LET YOU DOWN! sincerely, Vampiyaa 3 **


	2. Anger

2

Anger

Evey woke, after what seemed like a mere five minutes of sleep, to the sounds of angry muttering and repeated banging noises. Sitting up and rubbing her eyes, she frowned when she realized V wasn't holding her anymore.

"V, what are you doing?" Evey said confusedly.

"SHUT UP!" V screeched, and Evey flinched— he'd never yelled at her before like so. "GET ME THE FUCK OUT OF HERE, DAMN IT!"

"V, what's the matter?" Evey said worriedly but firmly, a little shaken by V shouting at her.

"EVERYTHING!" V shouted, and Evey jumped when a loud banging sound reverberated off the walls; no doubt he'd kicked the door. "When, pray tell, nothing ever been wrong? Everything is the matter, you bitch— it doesn't take a genius to see that!"

She flinched back again, hurt by his insult but refusing to show weakness. "M-maybe, if you told me everything what was wrong, you would feel better…"

V laughed hollowly and humorlessly. "Yeah, sure it would, because confession will make all this _bullshit _go away. Confession is going to make my memories come back, my revolution to be successful, my disgusting, abhorring face to return to normal, my pathetic excuse for a life to end…"

Evey opened her mouth to speak but V cut her off, going into a furious rant.

"There is as many reasons to be angry as there are stars in the sky," he spat, kicking the door again. "But no… everyone else is comfortable in their homes, blissfully ignorant about how revolting the world really is— and the reason they're so ignorant about such horrors is because I'm the one such horrors target. FUCK!" he screamed as an afterthought, and Evey jumped yet again.

"This must be your mood of the day…" she mumbled calmly, more to herself than to V, but he heard it and growled angrily at it.

"Pretending to be calm, fearless little Evey?" he snarled mockingly, and Evey heard him approach her. "Unafraid of angry, insane V?"

"V, I could never be afraid of y—" she started.

A pair of heavily scarred, sturdy hands closed around her throat, lifted her and slammed her into the wall, causing Evey to see stars. V's hold around her neck tightened to the point where she couldn't even gasp for breath.

"YOU SHOULD BE, YOU FUCKING SLUT!" he roared, his fingers tightening yet again. "BECAUSE I… AM… A… MONSTER! AND YOU WOULD DO WELL TO REMEMBER THAT I COULD SNAP YOUR PRETTY LITTLE NECK IN HALF LIKE A PIECE OF CHALK!"

Evey's head swam, and she struggled with her natural instinct to fight back. Instead she lifted her hands, which felt as heavy as blocks of lead, and softly slid them over the hands that were choking the life out of her. Immediately he released her, making a noise of disgust, and Evey dropped to the floor like a bag of sand, coughing.

"I hate you," V snapped, storming away from her and kicking the door again. "I hate that I love you, I hate that you tricked me, betrayed me, _left me_… I HATE IT!"

Evey, still rubbing her throat and panting, felt a wave of guilt sweep over her. "You're right… you have every right to hate me—"

"Damn right I do," he interrupted sharply, this time punching the door. "When I found out you left I wanted to scream and choke you until you died and call you a bitch and a slut— I wanted to slit your throat, I wanted to break your fucking neck…" Evey shivered. "But most of all, I wanted to fuck you and then leave you bare and hurting like the abhorring little whore you are."

Evey's jaw dropped in shock just as he suddenly pounced on her, causing her head to smack against the hard concrete floor. One of V's heavily scarred hands painfully tangled itself into Evey's still relatively short hair and pulled her head at an angle as V's lips crashed onto hers fervently. Evey whimpered, both from the pain in her head and the exhilarating fact that good _Lord, _she was kissing him at last. His lips— God, his lips! — they were unbelievably soft and smooth like velvet, completely unaffected, as though he'd pressed them together against the pain while in the fire. V kissed her roughly and furiously, to the point where Evey could taste blood from miniscule cuts on her lips, but despite it all she reached up with two trembling arms and placed one hand on the back of his head, urging him forward. His head was as heavily scarred as the rest of him, perhaps a little more, and he had no hair whatsoever, and for a moment Evey wished he did so that she could run her fingers through it.

With an angry growl against her mouth V shoved her arms off of him and gripped her hair hard enough to make Evey squeak with pain. "You slut— you're not supposed to be enjoying this."

"I can't help it," Evey murmured truthfully, though through gritted teeth against the pain. "I've always wanted to kiss you."

For a brief moment V seemed to flicker back to sanity, his hand loosening its hold on her hair and the other gently stroking her cheek, which made Evey shiver deliciously. The moment was over quickly, however, and with an animalistic snarl he struck her across the face, hard enough for her to nearly faint. Her head was spinning, and she could just vaguely hear V wrathfully shouting insults at her, some of which Evey hadn't known existed. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes, feeling something wet trickling down her cheeks and over the bridge of her nose, wishing she had her old V back— hell, she'd even settle for that energetic, rather dim V he'd been yesterday. Just as she was starting to drift into unconsciousness, something jammed between her thighs, filling her completely. At first, it was pleasant, and Evey made weak, mumbled sounds of unison as that something pulled out and thrust into her again.

"Feel that, bitch?" she heard V growl into her ear menacingly. "I'm finally fucking you, and it's going to hurt like hell for you."

As promised, V somehow managed to make her scream with pain as he began furiously slamming himself into her. Evey felt like she'd just lost her virginity all over again, for that time in her life had been unbelievably painful. She was also reminded of when V had kidnapped her and tortured her in a simulated cell just like this one, and it was that particular memory that made Evey gather what little strength she had, raise her trembling arms and shakily pull herself up to kiss him.

"I forgive you, V," she heard herself mumble before her already darkened vision went black once more and her back met the unwelcoming cement floor again.

* * *

Faintly, Evey could hear V shouting again, though this time she was under the impression that it wasn't at her. A different voice, a menacingly hoarse male's voice, shouted back, and Evey could feel herself being roughly dragged somewhere, though she wasn't sure where and didn't particularly care.

"Rise and shine, Miss Hammond," said the male's voice smugly, and Evey recognized it as the man who'd raped her mouth. "I understand that you and our lunatic have been having quite a fascinating time, but time is a factor here and if you don't wake I'm afraid I'm going to have to take certain… measures… to ensure your complete cooperation."

Evey was half-sure this was a dream, and she really didn't give a shit if it wasn't, so she kept her heavy and swollen eyes shut, wishing she could go back to the blissful, dreamless unconsciousness she'd been in.

"Ilsovic," said a different voice, another male's that Evey didn't recognize. "Look at her legs. Reckon the madcap had his fun with the lass?"

"Indeed, Fredrichs," replied the man, and Evey vaguely remarked in her mind, '_Ah, his name is Ilsovic._' "Selfish nut job really ripped her in half, didn't he? Poor dear," he added, though his voice held more amusement than pity.

"You're a lucky bastard, Ilsovic," Fredrichs said, his voice also amused but without a trace of sympathy whatsoever. "Wish I had a delicate little flower of a lass like this to… enjoy myself with. I'll leave you to you, ah, interrogation."

Evey began to drift out of consciousness again, but the sound of the door slamming shut jolted her awake immediately, though she didn't open her eyes.

"Poor little Miss Hammond," cooed Ilsovic, and Evey felt herself being carefully lain down on what felt like a couch. She couldn't help but moan with contentment at the unbelievable softness of it— she hadn't slept on anything softer than V's chest, and even that turned out to be brief comfort.

And then, just as Evey thought of him, V gently ran one hand up her inner thigh. His hand was softer than what Evey had expected, slightly calloused but nonetheless pleasant. His free hand slid into her short curls, this time extremely gently, and Evey sighed with bliss at the gentleness V was bestowing upon her. His hand trailed softly across her thigh, each time inching closer and closer to her womanhood, throbbing both from pain and arousal. She whimpered in pain, though, when his middle finger just barely brushed between the slits of her petals.

"Poor dear," V whispered. "Are you hurting down there? Would you like me to fix that?"

Soft lips began kissing their way towards the apex of her legs, starting with that sensitive spot on the back of her knee that made Evey shudder happily— how had V known that was a responsive spot? The question slipped out of her mind when she felt his tongue just barely flick over her thigh, millimetres from that place that was now pulsing only for desire.

"I'll make you a deal, little lass," murmured V, and Evey under normal circumstances would have giggled at his newfound nickname for her. "What do you say I kiss you here, and then I'll enter you here?"

Evey swallowed thickly and tried to plead, beg for V to _please, please kiss her there_, but all that came out was a constricted whimpering sound.

"I'll take that as a yes, then," V said amusedly, and with gentle motions his tongue slowly parted her and teasingly ran its way up her slit. Evey felt her mouth open and a moan of ecstasy was heard, but she wasn't entirely sure if she had been the source. And then his lips latched onto her clit and began to suck and nibble, and Evey then knew that she was indeed the source. It'd been the first pleasure she'd experienced in weeks, months, _years _even— Evey's head fell back and she actually screamed from the utter satisfaction.

"Vvvveeeeeeeee…" came out of her mouth half-strangled, and for a moment she tried to open her heavy eyes to look at him, to give him the silent message of just how wonderful he was making her feel, but V's teeth nipped at her bud and her Before Evey could even begin to cool off from her climax she felt him fill her and heard him let out a choked gasp of ecstasy.

V continued to stay in his position, but she could feel it as his body started to shake in pulsing waves. It seemed like every other second another shiver travelled through him.

"You feel so wonderful," he gasped out.

He moved his hips against her slightly and Evey winced at the feel, still sore from his earlier rough handling. His head dropped down to her shoulder and she felt his shoulders tense a second before his hips started moving again, causing him to retract and then push into her body again and again. A wave of pleasure shot through her but disappeared soon after. It didn't feel as bad now, but it was still couldn't be classified as pleasant as he continued to thrust into her. His hips were steadily picking up speed and she cried out when he gave her a particularly harder thrust, managing to graze her clit in the process. Moans escaped his lips in a steady stream now and she knew he was getting close to his own climax when his thrusts sped up to a pace so fast she could hardly breathe through her gasps of elation.

"You are so damn tight," he panted, his voice strained. "I'm not going to be able to…"

V suddenly tensed up completely above her and his head kicked back as his body fell still. She felt him empty into her, and she felt a momentarily thrill at the though of having part of _V _inside of her body before she slipped into blissful unconsciousness again.

**A/N: got a lot of positive reviews for this fic :3 was really happy, cuz i wasnt sure if V/Evey fans would approve of a mentally unstable V and a continuously raped Evey :| Thank you! 3**


	3. Fear

Chapter 3

Fear

Evey dreamed of blissful days when the country was in chaos but less so than it was now, where at least a group of people could live in London and still feel happy. She dreamed of impossible silly things, mostly, like living a happy life in the Shadow Gallery hand in hand with V, who had removed his mask to reveal a perfectly normal handsome face that looked slightly like Eric Finch's. She dreamed of sitting next to V helping him paint scenery on the walls of the Gallery, scenes of serene grassy hills, warm summer days and crystal clear lakes. She dreamed of V collapsing into her arms, his chest blood-soaked from the hundred or so bullets lodge in his skin, and she dreamed of herself crying that she didn't want him to die, and of V telling her he loved her, only this time he fought death to be with her, forever repeating 'I love you' over and over like a gratefully broken record.

But as everyone knew, dreams can never be associated with reality, and reality was often impossible to bear. Evey knew that more than anyone, and so did V, because for years they'd been living not within the calming illusions of dreams but in the difficult truth of reality, and there'd been no escaping it. That's why, when V's 'I love you's began to fade away, the brief bliss of dreams Evey had experience were locked away, and as always reality came crashing down onto her like an unwelcome but nevertheless stubborn guest. She blinked against the darkness, thinking idly that she had woken early and that V would be knocking on her door offering her the oh-so-delectable 'eggy in the basket' that he always made just right. Reality, the unwanted and obstinate guest that it was, began to wiggle its way into her consciousness in a snake-like fashion. No, Evey remembered, her heart sinking into her stomach, she was not in the Gallery; she was back in her cell. And — Evey realized this with a stab of disgust and nausea — it had not been V that had handled her so beautifully the previous night, who'd brought her to the peaks of ecstasy using only his mouth; no, the man who'd made her feel like that had been no one but the man who'd raped her mouth.

Evey curled up into a ball and whimpered with disgust, and at her noise a frightened half-sob echoed through the pitch-black cell. Frowning, Evey forced herself to sit up and immediately remembered that V had given her one hell of a head injury when he'd been fucking her, punishing her, when pain throbbed behind her eyes and she saw stars in the darkness.

"H-hello?" Evey forced herself to say, trying not to groan as the pain in her head doubled. A faint, muffled crying was coming from within the abyss, and Evey remembered that V was her insane cellmate. "V?"

"G-g-g-go away!" V choked out, his voice trembling not from sobbing but from, as far as Evey could tell, sheer terror.

"V, what's the matter?" Evey whispered, trying to keep her voice as quiet and as gentle as possible.

"I'm sc- I'm scared!" V moaned, sobbing like a newborn child.

A loud wailing shriek, reminiscent of a banshee, suddenly rang throughout the entire prison, clearly a woman being tortured, and as if responding V screamed as well and his sobbing doubled in volume. Evey almost cried as well, the screams reverberating within the aching walls of her skull.

"Shh, hey now," Evey crooned, trying to crawl over to him.

"NO!" he screeched, and Evey heard the swish of fabric as he shoved himself away from her. "GO AWAY!"

"Hush, I won't hurt you," Evey murmured, startled at his reaction but refusing to let it show in her voice. "What is frightening you, V?"

"'S dark…" V wailed, his voice muffled from being curled up in a ball with his face buried in his knees. "Too dark… it'll h-hurt me… and little m-monsters… they try to b-bite m-m-me… and there are ghosts… and you're m-mad at me…"

"V, I'm not mad at you," Evey assured him. "Why would you think that?"

"B-because there was a d-demon inside m-me," he whispered shakily. "B-b-because the demon m-made me… m-m-made me do bad th-things… I _raped _you!" he cried in devastation. "And n-now the demon… he's in y-you, and you're m-mad at me and he'll m-make you h-hurt me!"

"Oh V," Evey breathed, feeling unshed tears burn at her eyes. "The demon is gone, V. You beat that demon, remember?"

V sniffled. "I d-did?"

"Of course. You're my brave hero, V, you know that," she added, something she'd heard her parents say to her brother when he'd hurt himself trying to rescue a turtle from the road. "There's nothing in the dark but me, and if there is something else I'll protect you."

"B-but you'll get hurt too!" V stammered. "And then y-you'll be mad at me—"

"V I'll never be mad at you," Evey said firmly, almost regretting it when he gasped in alarm. "Now come here."

"No!" V wailed, burying his face into his lap again.

"Then I'll go over there," Evey said, restarting her effort to crawl to him.

"N-no, go away!" V repeated, but his voice faltering as if he wasn't sure whether or not he wanted her to go or come closer. "Y-you can't come here!"

"Why not?" She continued towards him.

"B-because…" V stuttered lamely, and as Evey finally reached him he flinched and cried out in fear when her finger brushed his bare arm.

"Shh, V, it's just me," Evey soothed, slipping her fingers up along his shoulder and around his neck. "Come here, I'll protect you."

Beneath his trembling figure Evey felt him contemplate pushing her away, but he obediently leaned into her and settled nervously onto her lap, his head nestling itself inside the soft pillow of her thighs. They simply sat together in complete silence, V's violent shuddering settling into a soft shiver, and Evey continued gentle ministrations along the side of his neck, his face, his arms and even beneath his ear that made V shiver not with fear but with pleasure.

"Evey?" V whispered tentatively after hours of sitting in the dark enjoying each other's company.

"Yes V?"

"Am I… am I really your brave hero?"

The question was so childlike, so innocent, that Evey had to smile. "You always were, V, and you always will be."

V settled back into her lap, and Evey wished for a light to see if he too was smiling. Evey felt her eyes start to grow heavy again, most likely from the possible concussion she had (though it wasn't official, since she hadn't vomited, or didn't remember vomiting).

"_Now you say you're lonely…"_

The words crooned out from between her dehydrated lips unconsciously, and it startled both of them but immediately relaxed V, and he snuggled into her lap as if encouraging her to continue.

"_You cried the long night through…"_

A thousand questions reeled inside Evey's slightly foggy brain.

"_Well, you can cry me a river…"_

Why hadn't V's revolution worked? It had been sheer genius, after all…

"_Cry me a river…"_

What had they done to V to make him so over the edge, changing moods every day?

"_I cried a river over you…"_

Why of all people did Evey have to fall in love with the only man in London who was a masked vigilante, a murderer, a memory-less, hate-filled tortured soul, such a divinely unique man?

"_You drove me, nearly drove me, out of my head…"_

Had V even meant what he said at the Underground, just before his 'death'?

"_While you never shed a tear…"_

Could V actually love _her_, a once-cowardly woman who most likely was the reason his revolution failed?

"_Remember, I remember, all that you said…"_

Was V right about there not being a God? His theory certainly had merit, for what God would allow this?

"_Told me love was too plebeian…"_

How did the Fingermen manage to capture V and lock him up here?

"_Told me you were through with me…"_

Why did V rape her?

"_And now…"_

Evey's voice trailed off, as she was afraid her voice would crack due to the massive lump that welled up in her throat and threatened to make her cry. She waited for V to protest, but within the darkness she heard his silent, laboured breathing and knew she'd lulled him to sleep with their song. Evey briefly wished that V actually had died, so that he could escape this horror and this insanity, so that Evey could be his lightning rod and attract all this terror so that others didn't have to.

**A/N: yeah i know, i suck -_-' not only do i update like super late, but i give you a tiny lil pathetic chapter. I'll update with chap 4 really REALLY soon i proomiiissee! (i think you're gonna like it ;3 it's titled 'lust'. how bout that?) special thanks to EVERYONE who reviewed, even WhiteLadyDragon, who didn't exactly leave a happy review (:/) but nonetheless left one all the same and even gave some feedback. :3**


	4. Lust

Chapter 4

Lust

Evey didn't know she'd nodded off into a brief, dreamless sleep until a slight pressure jolted her awake. Blinking confusedly, she waited until the fog cleared from her brain before realizing that something was on her breast. It took another few moments to realize that that something was V's hand.

"V—?" she choked out in amazement, and with a very un-V-like growl he crashed his lips onto hers again, forcing his tongue in and flicking along the roof of her mouth. Instinctively her mouth opened eagerly, and she felt V's chest tremble as he emitted a string of sultry groans.

"Mm, V…" Evey sighed against his lips. "What—?"

"Hush," V demanded, before trailing kisses up and down her neck.

Evey snapped back to reality, frowned, gripped his shoulders and pushed him away at arm's length. "V, what are you doing?"

"Please, my Evey, my angel," V groaned, his voice sounding so desperate Evey could have sworn he was on the verge of tears. "Just let me hold you and kiss you; just allow me to touch you and make love to you…"

V pounced on her again, knocking her on her back as his hands grabbed onto her breasts and squeezed slightly too roughly, causing her to cry out in pain.

"Wait, V, what are you—?"

"Hush," he interrupted again, leaving a trail of rough kisses from her neck down to the peaks of her breasts. "I've always wanted, for _so long_, my love, _so long _to please you and worship you as you deserve… ever since you first spoke three words to me in that alley… because you are a _goddess_," he practically snarled. "Never forget that, my Evey, you are a goddess and you are _my goddess_."

Evey couldn't help but blush furiously and feel wonderfully loved by his comments, and her blush spread as V's bare hands shoved her gown below her waist so that he could reach her breasts better. She threw back her head and moaned in ecstasy when his thumbs rubbed over her nipples— the skin of his hands was both soft and fibrous at the same time, gently trailing over the already pearled buds but still rubbing them raw.

"Scream my name, my goddess," he growled, giving one already over-sensitive nipple a strong lick with his tongue. Evey arched her back, arms curling around his neck, and cried, "VEEEE!"

Without a further second's hesitation V pried apart Evey's legs and slammed himself into her, and they both screamed in unison. Evey was already close to coming, and he hadn't even moved yet— in fact he kept himself buried inside her, despite the obvious throbbing and ragged gasps as though struggling for control.

"Oh God, V, please move!" Evey begged, trying to move her hips in an effort to egg him on.

"Wait… let… me…" he grunted out, before he abandoned all thought and thrust back into her enough to make Evey climax. Under different circumstances V would have leaned back and watched with fascination as her eyes were forced shut and her head was thrown back to scream— not a terrified scream that V was used to hearing, but a completely happy, peak-of-ecstasy scream.

Instead, mind foggy and incoherent with lust, V kept slamming into her hard enough to bruise both of their hips, and meanwhile he took advantage of her bared throat, leaned down and bit it savagely, marking her.

"_Mine_," he half-shouted, barely audible over Evey's prolonged scream as wave after wave of unconditional pleasure crashed over her continuously. "_Mine, mine, mine, mine, mine__—_"

"Yours," Evey choked out, and V unravelled, shuddering and screaming, fluids spilling into her.

He collapsed on top of her, panting raggedly, but despite his exhaustion he kept trying to yank off Evey's prison gown with trembling hands, continuously gasping out, "_More_."

Evey whined with protest— she was only just getting over the aftershocks of her orgasm, and she felt sleepy and worn out, but V wouldn't hear it. He threw the gown onto the floor and lowered her onto it like a makeshift blanket.

"My sweet, my love, my Evey, my angel, my goddess…" V chanted between pants, slipping both of his rough-but-soft hands underneath her to hoist her hips up to his lips and licking the inside of her thigh, just next to her womanhood. Evey let out a strangled half-moan half-sigh, clearly drained of energy but still urging him to continue.

He lifted her slightly and, to Evey's complete surprise, almost literally buried his face in her. He used his tongue to tease and taste her all over her sex, stroking the insides of each fold, and then stiffened it and slid it inside her while using the tip of his nose to nudge and rub her tiny nerve-filled bud. Evey gasped and panted, her hands fisting into the gown on the ground. V meanwhile seemed to be enjoying her wetness, every petal-soft fold; every gasp and pant and moan he could coax from her was met with a shiver of delight. Evey wrapped her ankles around his neck to hold him in place, her head falling back as far as it would go as she screamed into the darkness. V felt a thrill of pride and delight; he must be doing something right! He felt her ankle and delicate heels around his neck, shooting his arousal to a new height.

He plunged even further into her, snaking and curling his tongue until he found the right spot. When he did she cried out his name and he felt the flow of her juices cover his tongue and mouth. Her shuddering was absolutely delicious! Well, he may be insane, V thought, but he would make sure she would have no regrets about it whatsoever.

Evey's legs grew weak and she could no longer hold V to her. They fell limply from around his neck and back to the floor. Oh, goodness, he had taken her to the incredible peaks of orgasmic ecstasy before but then, somehow, she was almost certain she had never reached it quite so powerfully before. But V had different sentiments; he continued laving his tongue all over her wet slit and ultra-sensitive nub of flesh and was not satisfied until she had come once more. The chant he'd voiced earlier now repeated in his mind like a lovely, gratefully broken record, _Mine, mine, mine, mine, mine, mine, mine, mine, mine…_

Humming a rather silly tune as though to go along with that fantastic broken record only he could hear, V happily sat back and allowed Evey a moment of heavy breathing and weak shaking. The two of them flinched at the sound of ominous heavy footfalls stopping outside their cell door, and Evey yanked out her gown from underneath her and threw it back on just in time for the door to fling open, flooding the whole cell with light. Evey clapped her hand over her eyes in the blinding light, her eyes stinging and watering.

"Grab her," Ilsovic's voice crooned from the doorway.

"Good Lord, he's _hideous_," choked Fredrichs' voice very close to her as a pair of hands seized her arm and dragged her out into the ever-intense light.

Though blinded, Evey attempted to kick Fredrichs in the shins and growled, "He is _not hideous_!" over the sound of the cell door creaking shut again.

There was a dull thud and an angry exclamation, before Evey's head snapped to the side as something collided with her temple. "That hurt, bitch!"

"Oi, quit knocking the lass around," snarled Ilsovic. The room was barely coming into focus through the blinding light, and Evey could see through squinted eyes the blurry figure of Ilsovic glaring a little to Evey's right.

"Ah yes, that's _your _job, isn't it?" snapped Fredrichs, thrusting Evey into Ilsovic as though she disgusted him. "Enjoy her foot in your knee, Ilsovic…"

The sound of fading footsteps echoed in the hallway, and Evey blinked away her tears as her eyes adjusted better to the dim light in the office, where she had been first brought after being captured.

"Welcome back, little lass," Ilsovic purred, and Evey cringed— this was the same voice he'd used while he'd been tonguing her… She squeezed her eyes shut and refused to think about it; the thought would surely make her vomit.

"What d'you want?" Evey snapped, opening her eyes again to glare at him. He was smirking, his arms behind his back as he surveyed her, clearly remembering the same thing she was.

"Temper, temper," he chided. "You know precisely what I want, Miss Hammond."

"Yes, you want the whereabouts of the terrorist vigilante who was supposedly my partner," said Evey sarcastically, biting back a grin. "Did you perchance look up the definition of 'he's dead' meanwhile? Because clearly you didn't get it the first time."

"Temper," he said yet again, waving a finger at her even as his eyes skimmed over her figure. "We understand it perfectly, lass; our problem is the fact that it holds no truth."

"He was gunned by a fucking armada, then sent on the train into Parliament that held all of the explosives," Evey smirked, crossing her arms. "Excuse me if I think that's 'dead'."

Come to think of it… how _had _he gotten out? Saying it verbally made it sound near impossible that he could have survived…

"He was in the Parliament explosion?" Ilsovic inquired, looking pleased and interested. "Very good… very good… that just leaves you, little lass."

He approached her with a hungry look in his eye, and Evey backed up until her back collided with the wall. "Piss off."

"You'll need to learn to control your temper if you wish to live, Miss Hammond," Ilsovic crooned, pressing on her shoulders almost gently and leaning over to breathe in her scent. With a flash and a furious grunt Evey swung her arm forward and punched the man, hard enough to knock him onto his backside. He spat out blood, scrambled to his feet and glared at her. "You little bitch, you'll pay for that."

With a swift movement Ilsovic grabbed the collar of her gown and tore it from her body, tossing it in the corner and leaving Evey completely nude.

"No frantic movement to attempt to cover yourself?" he smirked, though he did so only half-heartedly as he stared with wide eyes at her naked body.

"I don't think you deserve the satisfaction," said Evey boldly. Her natural instinct was indeed to crouch down and cover every inch of her private self, but she clenched her fists and fought the urge.

"Madman's been knocking you up lately?" Ilsovic commented airily, noticing the remnants of V's dried seed on the inside of her thighs.

She refused to let him feel ashamed of herself. "Yes, because unlike _someone_, he hasn't any problems in this such department," she smirked at him.

The desired effect upon Ilsovic was unsuccessful; he merely sneered at her. "You didn't seem to think so last time you were brought for… questioning."

With a furious snarl Evey threw herself at him, arms flailing to hit every inch of him she could reach. Ilsovic yelled out in anger and alarm before the tables turned, and Evey found herself pinned to the ragged carpet, Ilsovic straddling her waist and pinning her wrists to the ground.

"Damn you," he snarled, but still leaned over her neck and inhaled deeply, as though memorising her scent.

"Get off," Evey growled furiously, struggling with all her might to shove him off of her.

"Gladly," Ilsovic said swiftly, and he actually did get off of her, but yanked her up off the ground by her arm and painfully dragged her back down the hallway. "Enjoy more _precious time _with the madcap— he'll be pleased to know you shan't be getting your gown back for a week," he added with a smirk, unlocking the cell door, opening it and throwing her back into the darkness again as the door closed again with a slamming noise.

"_Evey_," groaned V immediately, finding her in the darkness at once and pinning her down onto the cement.

"V, you must listen," she said urgently, though she whimpered as he slowly kissed his way from her throat to her stomach. "W-we have to find a way to escape this place, and free the other prisoners as well."

V didn't seem to be listening in the slightest; he was humming idly while his tongue boldly licked the underside of her breast.

"V—"

"Oh, stow it for now, love," he interrupted, biting her nipple not harshly, and she jerked and cried out.

"But V, we have to figure out how to get out of here, it's important—" Evey tried to say between pants.

"Stay still," he murmured softly against the skin of her thigh, as if Evey could move even an inch with the iron grip V had on her. Nevertheless, knowing it was futile to argue, she followed his command, her eyes widening in the darkness and her breathing still heavy but making no move. He bent his head slightly, parted his lips and carefully, slowly, swiped the entire length of his tongue across her stomach, tasting the lingering sweet-and-salty flavour of her skin. His ears caught the faint sound of her gasp and he revelled in its breathiness, and was he not already rock-hard at the moment the sound probably would have made him harder.

"I love you," he whispered against her abdomen, stunning and exciting her all at once, lips hovering over her navel. "I'd spend eternity in this prison if it meant I could be with you... I'd prolong my miserable life if it meant you'd let me kiss you..."

Abruptly he buried his mouth into her still-wet folds, drawing the flesh of her clit into his mouth and sucking with vigour, his teeth barely scraping her before he released her altogether, viciously laving the tiny nub with his tongue. Evey threw back her head, not caring if it collided with the floor, and she screamed until her throat was raw. Both of his hands fisted, digging almost painfully into her hip at the sound of her scream.

She moved her hands from the floor to the nape of his neck and quite forcefully tugged him away from her sex to her mouth, her parted lips catching his own as though they'd done it a million times before. Tongues met and eagerly explored and met in frenzied bliss, as though this is why they had had them in the first place and they were only just realizing that. His hands slipped out from underneath her and urgently groped at her breasts, all thoughts of escape momentarily forgotten.

She tasted herself on his mouth as V now gently skimmed his velvet hands over her still budded nipples, but the taste slowly faded. Gently she got a hold of his bottom lip between her teeth to tug at it with a bit of force, licking it in a silent apology after letting it go. He growled, a sound so primal she didn't know whether to be aroused or moderately frightened by it, and in a breathless voice she whispered against his lips, "I love you too."

Though her voice was barely a whisper against his still-intact lips, it made him shudder almost violently. Her hands slipped back around his neck and cradled his bare head, getting a firm grip in order to push him more firmly against her mouth. He placed open-mouthed kisses all over her nose, cheeks, jaw and eyelids, taking time to pay special attention with his hands to the top of her breasts, overly sensitive from earlier. His hands grasped at her flesh, at first merely enjoying the feeling of feather-soft skin against his own scarred being, of the roughness of his hands against her softness, but he soon tired of it and instead firmly caressed her nipples with his thumbs. He found the sides of her breasts to be particularly sensitive and delighted in the little moans and keens she let out when he scraped his other fingers against the skin there.

"Responsive lass," purred V.

She laughed, a throaty sound that went straight to his groin like nothing else ever had. In that moment he wished more than anything, his heart actually aching with the desire, that there was even a wisp of light, so that he could stare at her beauty endlessly, knowing he deserved not an inch of her, especially not now that she was uncovered. Half the breadth of her chest would be pink and begging for his touch, her eyes glazed and her nipples hardened, rose-red and perfectly rounded. The urge to move back down to her sex and taste her again tore at him, but his hands shook too much and his hold on her breasts seemed all that was currently holding him to coherent thought, no matter how thin the wire holding him was.

His entire body moved on its own accord, bending over the goddess underneath him and stretching so his mouth could close blissfully over her right nipple. He circled her nipple with his tongue, retreating it only to carefully trap the hard nub between his teeth and tug, whatever ideas about being too rough with her that might have possibly been buried very, very deeply within his mind vanishing into smoke the moment she let out a throaty, delighted moan and arched her back, effectively pushing her body against his, her legs lifting and wrapping around his upper waist so that she could grind her hips against his now partially-erect length.

"Evey," he groaned, as if warning her against what she was trying to do to him.

With more force than necessary V wriggled back down to where her legs joined and yanked her up to his mouth. He hovered over the curls of her sex, nearly a year and a half of wanting eagerly waiting to crash down on him, and inhaled deeply, committing the scent of her to memory. He nuzzled her first, dragging his mouth to the top of one of her thighs to nibble at the skin there, his breath warming her entrance and making her buck her hips, trying to get him to where she needed him most. Finally, partly because of her desperation and mostly for his, he moved his mouth to her pulsing heat, taking half a nanosecond to pride himself on just how incredibly wet she was before lapping at her fluids, alternating his tongue with the suction of his mouth and the bare graze of his teeth against her clit. Evey was very vocal in her approval of each and every one of his ministrations, particularly when he plunged his tongued into her and curled it expertly, as though he wasn't venturing into previously unknown territory but had actually done this a hundred times before, even when he'd been sane and refused to allow himself too close to her. She actually mewled at that, bucking hard upward.

"Vveeee..." she moaned when V abruptly plunged two fingers into her, hitting a spot inside that seemed to drive her as mad as he was. "Please, just… there. Harder."

He set a slow, slightly rough pace with his teeth, tongue and fingers, knowing if her pleasure were all this night led to it would still be the best night of his life. Finally, when she came undone and tightened all around him, he smiled against her and allowed himself to relax for the first time in over a year.

He would have contentedly rested hours awkwardly bent over her, his forehead pressing against her curls but she moved, scrambling into a sitting position with shaking arms only to then move those limbs to slide onto his well-toned chest. Weeks of torture and periods of near-starvation still hadn't yet erased the signs of decades of vigorous training. His upper body, as a result, was lean yet toned, all sinewy muscles and a slightness that radiated strength, but as nice as it was for a man his age he was desperately glad, within a moment of half-sanity, that it was dark, as his skin would horrify her. She most certainly did not seem to mind touching it, creased and rough as it was— she was actually making happy sighs as he allowed her to touch him.

Abruptly she stopped, quickly giving way to lust when he ground his pelvis against her, making it impossible to hide just how hard he was for her... again. She whimpered, throwing her head back and catching his hands in hers as she replied to the motion with a rocking of her own hips before lifting herself enough to kiss his left shoulder, dragging her lips across it till she reached his neck and, with a ferocity that nearly made him come, bit him there, sucking on the scarred flesh before dragging her tongue over the injury, humming in pleasure at the sound of his moan of pleasure.

"You perfect, lovely creature," he murmured, still moving against her, shuddering at the feel of her kitten-tongue against his bare skin.

Evey moved her hands from V's, venturing steadily towards his face, sliding a soft palm against his mangled cheek and shivering happily at his sigh, almost as though he were relieved. The cold porcelain of the mask couldn't hold a candle to her warm palm, she mused almost smugly. With a pleased hum she slipped a hand around his neck, drawing him in and kissing him with a delicacy that undid him. He gathered her to him so that she straddled him, sinking a hand into her hair to deepen the kiss, slanting his mouth against her and slipping his tongue into her mouth, nudging hers to join him in an intricate dance, his hips resuming their earlier work against hers.

He couldn't recall how long exactly he spent simply grinding against her, but he certainly became aware that it must have been a while the moment his cock made contact with her damp folds, a hiss escaping him. She smiled in the darkness and wrapped her long legs around him, her body language giving him his answer. It took one smooth stroke to enter her completely, which was wonderful, and this was the final thought he had in a while that did not involve how exquisitely tight and wet his Evey felt around him or how hoarse her cries where as she asked him to go deeper, move faster and generally do things harder. He complied every time, finding himself agreeing with every single one of her pleas and loving how talkative she was, how eager to vocalize how much pleasure he was bringing her. Her inner muscles tightened almost painfully around him before she came, her body arching upward and her fingernails digging into his shoulders, leaving angry red marks as they slid down, the pain nearly making him lose his composure before he could let her ride her orgasm. It lasted an impressive amount of time, testing every single scrap of his control and his sanity, and just when he thought he had made it with a surprising amount of control of which he was proud, she rested her head on his shoulder, her lips brushing his earlobe as she muttered a single sentence, "I love you, V."

And, just like that, he came, and the sheer intensity of the experience left him breathless, hips thrusting upwards erratically and arms shaking, threatening to give out.

"You're so beautiful…" V gasped, and he moved one of his hands to stroke her backside as he thrust firmly in and out of her. "You have such lovely skin, so soft…"

He collapsed atop her, physically spent, and immediately fell unconscious. Evey, wishing desperately she could join him in exhausted slumber, instead forced herself to pull away from him, the movement of him abruptly sliding out of her making her climax prematurely— it was small, but it still rippled through her. Warding off the lull of sleep by propping herself uncomfortably up against a wall, Evey listened to V's laboured breathing as she attempted to formulate a plan.

**A/N: This was probably the most amount of sex in one chapter (maybe even one story) that i've ever written -_- it's exhaustive... anyway, i know this has been long overdue, so here it is :3 Thank yous are due to Animecartooncomicgirl, Scottjunkie, Trina94, Iminika (i like rambling :D), Guest, Babs, , and LatinaWWEFan. :))**


End file.
